Problem: ${1 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {1 \div 0.8 = 1 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div 0.8} = 1 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {1 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 1 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 1.25} $